Sweet and Sour
by Part-Time-Pyromaniac
Summary: Max Tate. Adorable, cute, sweet, innocent little Maxy. Everyone loves him. Kai Hiwatari. Considered the cold hearted sourpuss. Though, hes got a sweet tooth too....


Hello! I must give Kyelor some credit for this one-shot. We were talking last night about the pairing, and I just had the urge to write a Kai/Max fic. And since I didnt really have any inspiration to make up a plot and story for a longer fic, then I decided to try my hand at a oneshot.

Thank you, Kye chan!

- - - - -

Max Tate. Adorable, cute, sweet, innocent little Maxiy.

Everyone on the Bladebreakers team had taken a liking to the boy. Tyson saw him as a best friend and a brother, a person to join him when eating, getting into trouble, whining about training, anything! Max was dependable, trust worthy and understanding...if not a bit naive.

Ray saw the boy as a little brother and someone to look after. He was also good to talk to, and fun to be around. . . when he wasnt on a rampaging sugar high and bouncing around making a mess that Ray would have to clean up. He knew just how naive the cute American blonde could be, and always made it a point to keep an extra eye out for him when they were in situations that he knew people would try to take advantage of him.

Daichi looked up to Max. He was nice to him, unlike _Tyson,_ who picked on him. He was also a good blader, and could beat him in a match; a rival, but also someone who was fun to hang around and just goof off with. He also knew he could go to Max for candy, because everyone who knew Max knew that you could always find at least a pound of emergency fuel (sugar) on the blonde.

Kenny enjoyed Max's company too. Well, when he wasnt on a sugar high and a threat to his laptop. He knew his stuff when it came to blading, and always had strategies that could even baffle and confuse the famous computer genius himself. He could be a bit over relaxed about things that Kenny saw as important, but he also had a serious side that not many people saw, and Kenny new this.

Hillary saw Max as a brother, like Ray, and felt protective of him. He was adorable, and she was a sucker for cutties, even if she wasnt attracted to him in _that_ way; he was just tocute for her. But she did enjoy his company, and he was always kind and flattering, and would always try and cheer people up and give them advice if he could. He just went out of his way to help people and to protect those he considered his friends and family.

And Kai knew all of these facts. He knew that Max was naive, a major sugar addict, a great blader, fun to be around, protective of his friends. He also knew that little Maxy was adorable, cute, sweet, and innocent.

Though at the moment, thats not what Kai was thinking. It was more along the lines of _annoying, loud, _and _hyper_...and cute...and adorable...and sweet...and innocent...

'_Hell, when isnt the brat not cute? Damn stupid blonde...always getting under my skin...' _Kai thought, thoroughly annoyed, as he tried to glare the giggling, bouncy blonde into silence.

At the current moment, Kai, Ray, and Hillary were trying their best to get Max to calm down. He was standing on the counter, trying to recite a script from a movie from America, which none of his fellow teammates had ever saw.

"Max, come on, you can say that on the ground too, right?" Ray said as Max pouted adorably, his large blue puppy eyes making the neko jin wince.

"Yea, but, i,its not the same! Right guys?" He asked Tyson and Daichi, who were highly amused and cheering him on, trying at the same time to find the candy Ray had hidden from their hungry grasp.

"Thats right, Maxy!" Tyson said as Hillary glared.

"Your not helping, Tyson!" She snapped as he grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Max no!!" Ray yelled as Max took the time to open the very top pantry and his eyes lit up when he found the hidden sugar bowl.

"So this is where its been!!" He said as he reached for it, almost as in slow motion as the others looked on in horror.

"Tate. Down." Kai said, his voice making everyone look at him with surprise. His lips, though pressed together in annoyance, had clearly spoken the words in a almost amused, warm voice. He scowled at everyone, and glared, then turned his crimson gaze back to Max, who was looking at him with wide eyes. He slowly did as he was told, as if hypnotized by his duel haired captain.

Kai inwardly sighed. He had meant for his command to come out cold and annoyed as it always did, but he had let his guard slip. Yes, Max was giving him a headache with his poor acting skills and over dramatic poses and quotes, and yes, Kai was highly annoyed with the bouncy, giggling boy. But everyone knew that Kai had a soft spot for the blonde, and only Ray knew WHY.

It had been by accident, Kai had been training with Ray to improve the neko jins defense, and somehow, they had gotten on the topic of Max. A fan girl had practically tackled the blonde in a shop earlier that day, and Kai had jerked her off of him and sent her running with a glare. It had been pure reflex; and the others just brushed it off as his wanting to hurry up and leave.

Ray wasnt as easily fooled as the others though, and had dragged the answer out of Kai during their training. Yes, Kai had a soft spot for Max. And yes, Kai was protective of him. And yes, Kai was possessive and in love with him.

"What is it, Kai?" Max asked as Kai looked at him, struggling for control. He was only a foot or so away from the blonde, nothing but air was separating them. The others were silent, and completely forgotten. . . .

- - -

Large curious puppy blue eyes looked up at Kai, brimming with wonder. The intense look was something he had never seen on Kais face before, and it was as though he was fighting to control something. Max knew that he had been annoying Kai, though he didnt mean to. He ALWAYS seemed to annoy Kai some how. Sometimes he didnt even have to do something to Kai to annoy him. He would glance at his captain, and see the intense glare directed straight at him.

Which saddened Max inside, but he didnt want his friends to worry, so he didnt say anything or act on it. He felt strange around the mysterious Russian, and usually just put it off as nervousness of making him angry or annoyed, though lately, he had begin to wonder if that was it. He had never felt that way around anyone else, though, he had to admit, there was only one Kai Hiwatari.

Most people thought that Kai was a cold hearted sourpuss. Max knew that wasnt true. He could be a wet blanket, but only when it had to do with Tyson; his annoyance with the blue haired champion was something to be marveled at. And Max had to admit, though Tyson WAS his best friend, he could be over the top.

But Max knew that Kai wasnt as sour as he claimed to be. He just didnt show it like others did. And that thought brought up a thought that made Max blush ; Did Kai taste sour, or sweet, or maybe both?

'_Where did that come from? Why in the world would I want to know what Kai tastes like?!' _Max thought in a panic as he offered Kai a large, blinding smile, then opened the sugar bowl.

- - -

Kais control snapped at the blush and smile. He sighed and grabbed the sugar bowl gently from the blondes hands, bent down, and pressed his lips gently to the younger boys, making him gasp. He smirked as he pulled back and looked at him, and licked his lips slowly.

"Your sweet enough without the sugar, Max. If you get any sweeter, I don't know what I will do with you." He said in a almost bored tone, though his eyes suggested differently. Max and the others gapped at Kai as he handed the sugar bowl to Ray, who snapped out of it and offered his friend a cat-like grin and took it. Max blinked as he licked his lips a bit, and his eyes widened.

'_Both! Kai is a mix of sweet and sour! Wait...KAI JUST KISSED ME!!' _He thought, as everything seemed to fall in place. A grin appeared as he looked at the doorway in which Kai had walked away.

"Kai!! Wait up!" He called and ran after him. The other looked at each other, bewildered, besides Ray, who chuckled.

"Sweet and sour. They just seem to go together, huh?" The others just looked at him, lost, making him shake his head. He then sighed.

'_Well, now I have to find another place to hide the sugar...'_

_- - - - - _

Hmm...I didnt really take a lot of time on this, and its definitely not my best work...

Is it completely and totally obvious this is my first ever attempt at a one-shot? I hope it wasnt too unbarably...

Please review and tell me what you thought. The pairing isnt exactly popular, but I think that its cute... And you don't just have to review about the characters. Maybe someone will review thats really good at one shots and can give me advice...?

Part-Time-Pyro


End file.
